Meru Majin
Meru Majin (魔人, メル) is the current captain of the 5th Division and the head of the Majin family. He possesses a pure soul inherited from his ancestor Onimei Mera Majin. He sits on the Noble council with his father Akuma and his sister Makai. Character History When Meru was a young shinigami he fell in love with one Iza Spina, another noble of another clan. They were opposites of each other, fair and dark, water and earth, but they were in love. She hoped to marry him, but both as nobles they couldn't, Meru was the oldest sibling and destined to inherit the clan, he couldn't turn his back on his family. So that left Iza as the third born to her father to leave her clan. She left the Spina clan and shortly after she went missing on a mission to investigate a mysterious hollow reading. Meru looking into it, found out that she had come into contact with the hollow king. This led to Meru becoming more and more obsessed about where his love had vanished to. This meant he was relentlessly following the Hollow King Jakob, trying to find out what he had done to Izanami. The hollow king was always guarded by his 4 vastolorde generals, who eventually became as well as the 4 hollow Wardens, the 1-4 Espada once they became Arrancar, with Jakob taking the 0 position. Meru to keep up with the Arrancars he was tracking looked into Ancient Majin techniques and used it to unlock hollow-type powers raising him to the level of a Visored. One day with his new hollow powers, Meru was fighting the Arrancar Queen Maria Volantis, their paths had already crossed numerous times already. In the middle of one of their fights, a mysterious man made his appearance. In this appearance he shone his light over them and granted Maria back her memories, revealing she was actually Izanami Spina but also Meru and Maria some of his own thoughts. It was then they knew what they had to do. And it was then they started the Leda Scheme. Powers and Abilities Meru is an extremely capable Shinigami, who excels not only in Kidou but in hand to hand techniques. His Zanjutsu is average, but is made up for his his extensive combining of techniques, stances and styles. Zanpaktou- Khthonios Shikai - Breach... Khtonios turns into a longer blade, with a heavy guard mirroring the style of a greek sword. Khthonios on it's hilt/guard has a space for small metallic masks to rest. His base mask is that of the Majin crest or his personal Baphomet which allows him to cast either various Kidou from his blade or gain earth, lava and fire manipulation powers respectively. Anything killed by Khthonios while there is no mask in play, part of their essence is turned into a mask for the sword to use. Bankai - Borthoi Khthonios Khthonios now incorporates Meru's outfit as well as the sword, using the Majin mask this means he can cast Kidou from his body instantly. Using the Baphomet, he gains a Ram horned helmet and can now control fire, lava and earth remotely from his body. Also in this form Meru gains access to a majin mask of anyone slain by Khthonios, either in it's blank form or bankai. Ability- Allochthon (lit. Other Earth) The Ability of Allochton, This ability allows Meru to stab something with Khthonios and manipulate any souls, spirits, reiatsu or essences within, using this he can take them from one place and place them in another, he mainly uses small dolls called Borthoi Dolls to store different types of reiatsu, for later use with Kidous for example. He can also use this to turn other Majin masks into his own Borthoi Masks increasing their power and allowing them access to a doll body for autonomy. Meru uses this technique combined with ancient Majin techniques to achieve a visored state and hollow powers. Category:Noble Category:Hybrid Category:Majin Category:Earth Category:Fire